Modern video technology includes plasma, liquid crystal, and light emitting diodes. These have largely replaced cathode ray tube televisions. This technology makes it possible to provide a television which is much thinner and lighter than the old televisions.
Those having ordinary skill in the art conventionally have had the goal of making thinner and lighter television sets. Towards that goal, technologies have evolved to a point where the light emitting or light altering pixels can themselves be very thin.